Same place Same time
by twice the rogue
Summary: A look at Jubilee in many diffrent realitys. Some chapters are LoganJubilee romance, some are not. There are many diffrent realitys, I know somewhere out there, there is a Jubilee and a Logan together.
1. The reality we know?

Same time, same place.

Different reality.

Chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men nor am I making any profit from them.

'Jubilee, the whole worlds going to hell and your just going to sit there?'

'Keep your hair on Wolvie I'm kinda busy here.' She paffed one of the robots shooting a laser beam at her, the safety was switched off in the danger room so she could fell the heat of the laser close to her skin. They were fighting in a mock castle ruins the aim was simply to avoid and destroy the mini sentinel robots that looked like the terminator unwrapped.

Logan was battling his way to a large set of intact wooden doors, once he had got there the simulation was over, If she didn't get there at the same time then she'd failed the mission. Logan was a few meters ahead of her. 'Come on Jubes, hurry it up.' He shouted.

She paffed her way through a bunch of Robots in front of her. 'JUBES WATCHOUT!' She turned around to come face to face with the cold steel eyes of the terminator rip off and the lighted up barrel of its gun. She felt an unbelievable stinging sensation as a flash of light surrounded her. 'JUBES. COMPUTER OFF! CYKE COMPUTER OFF!' He rushed over her, looking at the deep gash on her arm, that was gushing blood on to her uniform. 'You okay Jubes?' He said looking at her.

'Fine.' She wasn't.

He gently pulled away the material, which stung, like hell. He stroked along the uninjured skin. Making her heart beat faster. He kissed her forehead. 'Sorry, I should have been watching your back.' He apologised before hooking his arm behind her knees and lifting her into his arms. 'I can walk. Logan I'm fine.' He ignored her complaining and carried her to the med lab.

Hanks cheeked her over insisting that she have stitches and stay the night. He had made Logan leave while he did the stitches knowing how much the man would fuss over his young partner.

'Hank?'

'I sense something is not quite right with you today Jubilation.'

'Do you mind if I start training with you?'

'Working on your agility, good idea. I would be delighted to have your company Jubilee. However my training sessions are booked straight after yours and Logans, are you sure you would not be overworking yourself?'

Jubilee sighed. 'I'm going to cancel my training sessions with Logan.'

Hank concentrated on the stitches, frowning slightly. It took him a few moments to speak.

'Jubilee, that is not a wise decision, you and Logan are partners and you need to make sure you can work with him well.'

'HANK!' Jubilees sudden outburst surprised him. She continued, emotion pouring into her voice. 'I can't do it any more, I can't be near him. It's tearing me apart, I've been trying to handle it, wanting to be with him so much, being close to him, yet knowing he will never want me.' She started to cry. Hank stopped putting in the stitches. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her close for a hug.

'Shush, Jubilee, shush.'

'Hank, I, I, love him.'

'I know Jubes, We all know. We thought you'd grow out of it but now we all know it's true love.'

'He doesn't love me.'

'Yes, Jubilee he does.'

'Not in the same way.'

Hank moved in front of her he took hold of her hands.

'Jubilee, he loves you in the same way, we all see it, you both love each other. He's just stubborn. He refuses to listen to his own heart.'

They sat quietly.

'I've had enough of waiting for him; I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm leaving.'

Hank looked concerned. He sighed.

'Keep in touch Jubilee.' His voice downcast.

'Your not going to try and stop me?'

'I don't want you to leave Jubilee, but I agree with you that it is probably the best way to forget about him.' She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you Hank, you're a good friend.'

'When are you leaving?'

'Early tomorrow morning, when nobodies up.'

'Your not telling people your leaving?'

'No.'

'Good luck Jubilee.'

That night she lay in bed wondering what the rest of her life would hold for her, and if she'd ever return.

'I know what few other people know. There are many different realities, many other Jubilation Lees and many other Logans. I'm not unique at the same time in the same place there is another Jubilation Lee laying on her bed thinking. You'd think that would scare me, wouldn't you? It doesn't because somewhere out there, there's a Jubilation Lee and a Logan who are together. I know it cannot happen in this reality but somewhere out there, I'm lying in his arms happy.' She wrote in her diary before curling up to spend her last night at the mansion.

Next Chapter: We take a look at Jubilee in another reality.


	2. A reality of pain

Same place Same time

Different reality

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men nor am I making any profit from them.

I knew that he'd be there, visiting Marikos grave. I waited for him there. Then followed him for three days. I thought he'd catch me but he didn't, guess I'm better at this tracker thing then I thought. His sat there on a bar stool a few feet away. This is the closest I've been to him in four years. The last time I saw him he broke my heart, made me cold and bitter but determined. I will get Logan.

Once upon a time I wanted him because I loved him, now I just need to prove something to myself, and torture him a little in the process. He thought I was too young, what does a seventeen year old know about affairs of the heart. A bloody lot. Enough to get hurt anyway. Time to put my plan into action.

I'm wearing a red backless dress, not good for a place like this, he always had a thing for places with seedy reputations. But it the long slit up the skirt should catch his attention. She walked over to him swaying her hips slightly and sat on the bar stool next to him. She could see him sniff out the jasmine perfume she was wearing.

'Martini.' She order the bartender, 'and what ever this guy wants.'

'Beer cheers.' He looked her up and down. 'What's a lady like you doing in a run down old dump like this?'

'Having a good time hopefully.' She smiled wildly.

'Only good time to be had here is pool and brawling.' She walked over to the pool table and picked up a cue. He looked at her, studying her then nodded picking up the pool cue.

'I'll break.' She leaned over the pool table watching as Logan's eyes roamed down to the edge of her low cut dress.

An hour later they were flirting and laughing as if they had been friend forever. She had him right where she wanted; he was definitely interested, now all she had to do was make him make the move.

'Hey, you know you said all this place was good for was pool and brawling?'

'And one other thing I can think of.'

'Well we done the first, fancy the second?'

'What do you mean?'

She smiled and pointed to a seedy looking man and a group of friends who perfectly suited the seedy looking place. 'See that guy?'

Logan nodded.

'I don't like him much.'

Logan looked confused and watched her walk over to him martini in her hand, just as she passed the table her high heels snagged on one of the floor boards and she spilled her drink into the lap of the unoffending man. He stood up looking down at his wet pants. 'OI BITCH WHAT DIDJA DO THAT FOR!' Logan smiled following the act he walked menacingly up to the man. 'Hey, no need for the language bub, apologise to the lady.'

'Or what?'

Oh this was going to be fun.

'Or I'll make ya.'

The guy flicked his arm and a knife came from his sleeve. 'Just try it.' He sneered.

Logan grinned. Snickt. The guy, obviously as stupid as they can get, moved forwards jabbing at him. Logan easily ducked he grabbed the guy as he past pulling his shirt collar so he was jerked backwards towards Logan, He grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the pool table, the guy slumped over it unconscious. He snarled his blood hot.

'Anybody else?' He snarled looking around at the guy's wide-eyed mates. They looked back down and carried on drink. He snarled again. Then grabbed Jubilee around the waist pulling her in, and kissing her wildly and passionately. Her heart beat fast, their were fireworks shooting up and down her whole body she'd never in her whole life felt anything like it. 'Want get out of her Darlin?'

'Thought you'd never ask.' She'd got him. He drew her in for another kiss.

A few hours later Jubilee leaned up on her elbow to look down at him, lying naked his hairy chest moving up and down lightly as he breathed. Logan the man she had wanted for so long dreamt about. He'd offered her a teacher, a friend, a partner, treated her like an equal, when all she wanted was the one thing her would not give her. A lover. She'd got him now. She sat up and reached into her bag scribberling down a quick note before grabbing her cloths throwing on jeans and bra and walking out the door. Logan heard the door go. He looked up groggily; it was normally him who left the girl, not the other way around. He liked, what did she say her name was? He sighed stretching, his hand brushed against something on the pillow. A note. Perhaps she'd left his number, they could have some more, fun. Hell he'd had the best night in ages. He opened the note with a grin only for it to be replaced with a look of shock when he read the last line.

Dear Logan 

_It's been so good to see you again. It was fun._

_Love Jubilee._

He threw himself back into the pillows. Jubilee, he'd been looking for her for years, why did she choose to find him in this way. Did she have a vendetta against him? He stood up pulling on some boxers. He ran down the hotels hallways reaching the car park just in time to hear the roar of a motorbike and see the woman he'd been searching for for years drive away. He couldn't believe he'd found her only to sleep with her and watch her drive away, to add more insult on HIS motorbike. 

'JUBILEE!' He shouted after her 'JUBILEE.' This time more resigned.

Jubilees smiled to her self, that little note had really gotten him. Fifteen words he'd never forget. She'd done it. Got Logan. Now she could get on with her life, she was going to go home, washed, and get ready for her wedding. Now she was ready to become Mrs Creed.

Next Chapter: A Jubilee reality where she never meet the X-men.


	3. A reality of hopelessness

Same place same time.

'Jubes!'

'I'm on it Freddo. She walked upto the Malls security guards. They had the food court completely covered from where they were standing. Jubillee put on a paniced face.

'Misters, um misters can you help me?'

They smiled at her gentally. 'Whats wrong miss?'

'I can't find my bag, I was sat eating over there.' She pointed to a far corner where they wouldn't have been able to see if she had been there. 'I got up to get a drink and when I sat back down it was gone.'

'You left your bag unattended?'

'Yes.'

'You know you shouldn't do that.'

Jubes teared her eyes. 'I forgot I was only gone for a moment.'

The other security guard smiled at her. 'Hey it's okay, come with us we'll go and fill out a form okay?'

'Okay.' She added a little sniff. Man these guys were easy, they turned there back on the food court and started to walk away, after a quick wink at Freddo he moved up to the sandwich stand and stood there as if decide ding what to get. She followed the security guards everything was going well.

'STOP THEIF!' The shout from behind came, Jubilee and the security guards turned as one to see Freddo arms ladened with goods running away and an angry serving woman waving her fists at him. 'God Freddo, you always have to cause a scene don't you.' She thought. The security guards started to run across the food court, Jubilee wasn't worried it was too big a distance for them to ever catch up. 'You stay there miss.' One of the security guards shouted behind him. 'Yeah right fatto.' She muttered starting to run in the opposite direction. Down a few walkways and up another and she found what was home for a week, till they could collect another small change for a bus ride to the next mall. It was a reasonable sized cleaners storeroom, abandoned and full of dust, everybody walked past it on a day-to-day basis and never knew it was there. She entered Freddo sat casually on a plastic storage box; he looked up and smiled before walking up to her and dragging her into a passionate kiss. The thrill of the steal always heated their blood. They pulled apart, she smiled at him, the light green skin, that most found repulsive was the sign of his mutation, the thing that made him an outcast of society, made them have to live from day to day moving about different malls and stealing.

'Got you your favoite, Chicken BLT.' He handed her the wrapped torpedo sub. She grabbed it and ate hungrily, no matter how much she got to eat, lately it was never enough. She'd figured out she was pregnant a few weeks ago after missing her second period in a row. Though living on the street there wasn't really a way to make sure. She could steal a pregnancy test to make sure but then Freddo would find out, and she knew for sure if he did there would be a quick knife through her stomach and she'd be left to either bleed to death, or weeks of painful recovery on her own. That's the way of life. There peace was disturbed by a rough voice coming from outside the door.

'They went in there, I saw them.'

'Going to get the little thieves this time.'

They'd been caught, and there was no way out of the cupboard other than the now guarded door. Freddo made a series of quick motions to Jubilee, she didn't exactly know the full meaning but the point was clear enough, they'd fight their way out. Freddo swiftly moved towards the door, indicating for Jubilee to position herself so that she'd be behind it when it opened.

Freddo flung the door open and rushed out his laser eyes flying green bolts all over the corridor. As jubilee rushed out after him she saw people fling themselves to the ground, as a glass window of a nearby boutique smashed showering razor sharp fragments over the panicked shoppers. She tried to judge the distance to the end of the corridor where there were doors leading outside.

'JUBILEE! LEFT!' Jubilee looked to her left where one of the security guards had stood up and pulled a gun. She threw her hand s up and set off a rough blast of plasma in his direction; temporarily blinded he dropped the gun, Jubilee never stopped running. They were getting close now. People were peering up at them from the floor as they ran past. Almost there. Jubilee felt a sense of relief flush over her as they reached the doors. They reached the outside.

In front of her Freddo stopped suddenly flinging his hands in to the air, she couldn't stop her self in time and ran straight into him. She saw him stumble forwards; she heard a noise, many noises, bangs. Freddo fell. Jubilee stood in a daze trying to work out what had happened in the last few seconds.

'PUT YOUR HANDS UP MUTANT, THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!'

What? Jubilee thought, she looked around her, there were men in combat uniforms most crouched behind cars, ones she noticed was standing up holding a megaphone. They, she was surrounded. She looked down at Freddo, lying on the floor a widening pool of blood surrounding him. They'd shot him and in a couple of seconds they were going to shot her. Confused and in shock she couldn't do anything except stare at the pool of blood working its way up to her shoes. The world seemed to have taken on a slow-motion quality.

In this slow motion she looked up to see another man, this one dressed in a flannel shit with a cowboy hat run in front of her, blocking her view of the gunners.

'Run, kid!' He threw over his shoulder. She just stared at his broad red flannelled back.

'KID!' He growled at her angrily. This time his voice stirred something in her and she ran.

'Snickt.'

The horrifying sound of gunshots followed her.

Later that night she was crouched under a bridge, hiding from the pouring rain. Her arms wrapped tightly about her waist rethinking the happenings of the day. He was dead. Freddo was dead and it was her fault, if she hadn't of ran into him they wouldn't have fired. Who was the man who saved her? Was he okay?

She a groan of hunger in her stomach.

'It's okay.' She whispered. 'It's okay baby, I'll find a way to get food first thing in the morning.'

'Kid?' She heard a soft voice, she turned around, it was the man who had saved her, she hadn't heard him coming. He looked unhurt.

'Hey kid, I gotta place you can stay. A place you'll be safe.'

He'll want something back a little voice In Jubilees head told her, he won't you're your pregnant, he could be just like Freddo, dangerous.

'I won't hurt you kid.' He tried to reassure her crouching down so he was eyelevel with her. 'I live in a safe house, for mutants. There are eight of us in all, we live well. You'd have plenty to eat. One of the guys living with us is a doctor he'll get you and your baby nice and healthy again.' She listened to him intently, he knew she was pregnant. He was offering a place to live, food, and health care. Was it too good to be true?

He held out his hand to her, looking straight at her with soul searing blue eyes. Jubilee put her trust in a total and utter stranger, and took his hand.

Because she had no other choice.

Next chapter: Takes place in a world where all mutants are held in concentration camps.


End file.
